therian_sagafandomcom-20200223-history
City of Hawkoria
Map Link Labor tasks These are repeatable tasks. City of Hawkoria Locations City of Hawkoria * * City of HawkoriaNPC: Lugana ** Quest: Guard and mother Artisans' district *'Artisans' district' **'NPC:' John, Informer **'NPC: '''Nathan, Informer **'Spying''' ***(23) Convince someone to cast a gold ingot. Requires: 100g, Yields: Gold Ingot ***(7) Keep in contact with artisan informers. Yieds: Craft Favor 1-3 *'Metalgod workshop' - Prospection: 6, Foundrywork: 6, Forging: 6 **'NPC:' Lortalim, Artisan **'NPC:' Mikal ***'Quest:' Plates, slates, and passion *'Strongwood workshop' - Woodcutting: 6, Woodworking: 6, Carpentry: 6 **'NPC:' Malanine, Artisan *'Diamond tower' - Jewelry: 6, Abrasion strength: 10 **'NPC:' Josua, Artisan ***'Quest:' Garrun'gol **'Job;' Apprentice jeweler, Jewelry: 5, Yields: 12c Merchants' district *'Merchants' district' **'NPC:' Turdin Greatfire, Merchant ***'Quest:' Where is the lignite quarry? **'NPC:' Vera di Sarovia, Captain of the Rotarian II **'Learn Trade:' Commerce (Merchant) ***'Requires:' ***'Duration: '''05:17:46 ***'Effort: 75.7 **Commerce' ***(8) Establish contacts in Hawkoria. Requires: 4s 80c, Yields: Agreement 2-6, Tribal Agreement 1, 20% ***(13) Trade in Hawkoria. Requires: 1g, Agreement x 6, Yields: Loot *'Livalai tools''' **'NPC:' Branias, Machine seller **'NPC:' Kolbo, Recipe seller **'NPC:' Sindril, Tool seller *'Bouron brothers' **'NPC:' Maltimer Bouron, Merchant **'NPC:' Multir Bouron, Merchant *'Warbling and plumage' **'NPC:' Maryse, Merchant **'NPC:' Kelvinor Grandalaserenial (Gold Wing in Fashioning as well as Modiste in your party needed for him to appear) ***'Quest:' Fashion House ***'Quest:' Imperial fashion *'The druid's nose' - Herbalism: 6, Concoction strength: 10 **'NPC:' Polinoposum, Urban druid ***'Quest:' The fear of long journeys ***'Quest:' One more head Visitors' district *'Visitors' district' **'NPC:' Gumbar Longstring, Cartographer ***'Quest:' The Raven Inn ***'Quest:' The large white flock ***'Quest:' White Bridge **'Spying' ***(16) Keep in contact with criminal informers. Requires: Amber Piece, Small Garnet, Small Lapis Lazuli, Yields: Criminal Favor 1-3 *'Bockbottom tavern' - Comfort: 15 **'NPC:' Mave ***'Quest:' Ruined engagement ***'Quest:' Serious business! ***'Quest:' Snake hunting ***'Quest:' Nycoll's revenge ***'Quest:' Watch falcons ***'Quest:' Meeting Sor Choubard ***'Quest:' Lovely evening between friends ***'Quest:' You remember Sor Choubard ***'Quest:' Illness in the family ***'Quest:' A friend in need ***'Quest:' Helping a strange researcher **'NPC:' Karisto Fel, Falconer ***'Quest:' Rumors of ghosts ***'Quest:' The Lanfar needs you **'Job:' Working at the inn. Yields **'Sleep', **'Recruit' ***Page ***Craftswoman ***Laborer ***Forester *'Sweetmoon Inn' - Comfort: 40 **'NPC:' Hiraldo Durbourg, Noble **'Sleep', 2s **'Recruit' ***Scholar (Erudite) *'The Heroes' Shelter' **'NPC:' Birgid Kaledran **'NPC:' Nuggens, Innkeeper **'NPC:' Upteth Assalan **'NPC:' Vasicek The construction yard *'The construction yard' - Carpentry: 6, Stonecutting: 6, Masonry: 6, Engineering: 6, Mechanical strength: 15, Stabilization strength: 15, Assembly strength: 15 **'NPC:' Tom, Builder *'Barracks' **'NPC:' Goltrashom, Wandering teacher Public market *'Public market' **'NPC:' Saul Desagard, Market Master Knowledge district *'Knowledge district' **'NPC:' Delphine Thegust ***'Quest: 'Work for Fabian Thegust **'Spying' ***(14) Keep in contact with the intellectual informers. Requires: Small Quartz, Small Tsavorite, Small Opal, Yields: Academic Favor 1-3 *'Falconius museum' - Archeology: 10, Assembly strength: 10 **'NPC:' Maridontin, Curator ***'Quest:' Harshduel **'Learn Trade: '''Archeologist, 1s *'Universalium Falcorium''' - Engineering: 15, Alchemy: 10, Thermal strength: 15, Assembly strength: 10, Corrosion strength: 15 **'NPC:' Leanord of the Vince ***'Quest: 'The hand mill ***'Quest:' The Turnbull mill ***'Quest:' The windmills of Hawkoria ***'Quest: 'The Gyridus watermill **'NPC:' Maria Prophetissa, Alchemist **'Learn Field:' Science ***'Cost:' ***'Duration:' 02:00:00 ***'Effort:' 28 *'Architectak Buildimik' **'NPC:' Artsma Girnora, Architect Military district *'Military district' **'NPC:' Harold, Captain ***'Quest:' Preparing to fight the ratkins ***'Quest:' Find the hideout ***'Quest: 'Meeting the miners ***'Quest: 'Offensive against the rats **'Spying' ***(12) Keep in contact with military informers. Requires: Small Onyx, Small Morganite, Small Turquoise, Yieds: Military Favor 1-3 *'School of arms' **Train Principles of slashing weapons, 5s, x5 **Train Principles of blunt weapons, 5s, x5 **Train Principles of piercing weapons, 5s, x5 *'The King's Registry' **'NPC:' Vilian Brownmap, Notary **Golden Wing, 40 skill required **Copper Wing, 26 skill required Residential district *'Residential district' *'Park in the noble district' **'NPC: '''Gregaris Theclaw **'Learn Trade:' Spying (Available after completing The power of paper) ***'Requires''' **** ****Small Phoenix Eye ****Small Centaur's Tear ****Small Deep Stone ***'Duration: '''05:17:46 ***'Effort:' 75.7 *'Colonial manor''' The arena *'The arena' **'NPC:' Zaharic Pantroll, Arena master ***'Quest:' First blood ***Register for a fight Imperial district *'Imperial district' *'Imperial court of record' **'NPC:' Sir Brodanlacius Gormal, Imperial agent __FORCETOC__ Category:Locations Category:Hawkoria Category:Plains of Hawkoria